1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotor for a vehicle alternator, more particularly to the holding and fastening of permanent magnets arranged between claw-shaped magnetic poles of a Lundell type rotor.
2. Prior Art
It is well known to increase the exciting force of an alternator having a rotor with Lundell type claw-shaped magnetic poles by separately disposing permanent magnets between the opposing claw-shaped magnetic poles. Exemplary examples are described in Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 07-298585 and Japanese Application Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 11-98787. The former describes permanent magnets bonded by an adhesive to the permanent magnet catching portions on the internal sides of flange protrusions and to the sides of claw-shaped magnetic poles. The latter describes protect covers of nonmagnetic stainless steel outside the permanent magnets against the quick rotation of the rotor.